hackGU Absolution Vol1 Alienation
by Laserworm
Summary: Atoli logged onto The World looking for a friend, but after getting PKed multiple times she thought about giving up the world. That was until she was saved by him. But when she tried to thank him he PKed her without thought and called her 'worthless'
1. Chapter 1

I just couldn't resist writing a .hack fic. I love .hack (sad it is ending this year…) So I decided to show my love for the series by writing a fic for it. Don't bug me about updates. (By that I mean asking when I'm going to update. Saying 'update soon' or 'asap' is fine.) I have a busy life and barely find time to write for my stories anymore. And I work on stories more when they are my current interest. (which runs in shifts.) But no matter how long it takes I plan on finishing every story unless I have no clue where the plot is going or don't like where it is going, or lost interest in the paring or the series itself. I might stop for months and when I finally come back it being massively rewritten. (Maybe even from the start)

The story will be written in first person almost most (if not all of the) time. (Mostly Atoli or Haseo) I don't plan on changing POV in one chapter, so the times of scenes from one chapter to the next may differ.

Thank you and enjoy!

Summary: Atoli logged onto The World looking for a friend, but after getting PKed multiple times she thought about giving up the world. That was until she was saved by him. But when she tried to thank him he PKed her and called her 'Worthless'

My writing stlye in fanfiction

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Somthing being read or typed_

_

* * *

_Scene Change

* * *

**.hack//G.U. Absolution **

**Vol.1 Alienation. **

**(Main characters Atoli/Haseo/Shino)**

**Chapter 1**

I glanced up at the sky, it was a dark black; sure enough it is going to rain. Maybe even the sky is feeling sorry for me. I let out a dry laugh in my mind. _Yeah right… even the sky probably hates me. . . thinks I'm worthless._

I wanted to get home and cry my eyes out. But I knew that I would just be yelled at the minute I opened the door, so I decided to just wander around.

My teacher had lost my test, and claimed I never handed it in, so I got a 0 on it. And it counted for 35% of our grade this year. I barely even have a slight chance of passing now. I knew my parents were probably complaining about how could they have been given such a worthless daughter, and how I shame the family name.

"Are you getting on?" A voice asked me.

I turned and glanced at the open bus door in front of me. I hadn't even realized I was standing in front of the bus stop. _Maybe I should just leave. Get on a bus and just go far away, somewhere nobody knows me, somewhere I can be liked even if it is only a little._

_You are just kidding yourself Chigusa; everywhere you go people with just call me worthless, because that is what I am._

"I'm, sorry. . . no," I muttered before quickly running away from the bus stop. _The driver probably thought I was a freak; he probably wouldn't have even let me on anyway._

I glanced at the show windows as I walked down the street. One ad caught my eye and made me stop. It was for one of those Online Multiplayer RPG's that are all the rage at my school. I had never played one before, nor played a video game of any kind. But the words on the ad made me interested in trying this one.

_Create your own character in The World. Write you own story and play with millions of others all over the world. Battle monsters, or just hang out. The World is a different world where you can be whoever you want to be. Where your dreams can come true!_

_The World? I think I heard people at me school talking about it. But I can really be anyone I want to be. I don't have to be worthless Chigusa. Maybe I could actually make a friend or two._

I felt part of me saying it was a foolish thought, for no matter what I do, I can't change who I am. Chigusa will always come through, even in this game. Eventually my friends would abandon me, just like my ones at school. When they see how worthless I am, they will just cast me aside and mock me like all the others.

But maybe I just wanted to believe in that hope. The hope this brightly colored ad talked about. I walked into the store and headed straight to the counter. It took me a while before I mustered up the courage to ask about the game mentioned in the ad. But the shopkeeper was nice and he explained things about the game, and what I need to play it.

After pursing the items I needed I ran out of the shop. _Maybe if I'm in luck I can start my other life when I get home. Maybe I can sneak in and avoid the yelling for a little while._

As I ran I drops of rain hit by clothes and face. _No don't rain the things I bought will get ruined. _The rain grew heavier and the bag I was holding got soaked ruining the fragile electronics inside.

I slumped and sat down on the curve. The hot wet feeling of tears ran down my face. _Maybe this was a sign that I don't have any hope, and I should just give up and accept that in my life everyone will hate me._

All of a sudden the rain stopped. But I could still see it raining on the street in front of me. I looked up and saw a young man my age or a little older holding an umbrella above my head.

_He must be new around here if he is helping me, after all . . . I' m worthless._ I muttered a shy, "Thank you."

"Why are you crying?" he asked me. "That stuff, it is for The World right. Did it get ruined in the rain?" I just nodded. He seemed in thought afterwards. He rubbed the back of his head with his free hand. "I can understand if you wouldn't want too. But I have an extra copy of all this stuff at my house. You can have it if you want, but you would have to come with me to get it."

He seemed nervous; I could tell he didn't have any malicious intent so I decided to take up his offer. I took my shoes off in the entrance of his house even though he told me I didn't have to. I was so used to it; it felt odd not doing it.

We went upstairs and into his bedroom. This was my first time going into a guy's bedroom, but from what I had seen on TV I expected it to be messy. But I was surprised to see the room was clean and tidy.

But the room lacked life; it reminded me of my room in a way. My room was painted a rosy pink only because my mom liked the color and thought it was the normal color for normal girls. Otherwise my room would have probably been white just like his room.

He led me over to his closet and opened it. Inside a cardboard box on the floor was a copy of everything I had bought today. He grabbed the box and took it out. "My parents bought this for me without knowing I had already bought it with my own money."

He showed me how to start everything up slowly and carefully making sure I understood. I read the words on the screen. _Create your character._

I looked at all the different looks for characters, while he explained what each class could do. Harvest Cleric just clicked for me, they were people who aided others, and it was odd for people to not have one in their party. _Enter character's name._

_Hmm… what should I name myself in this world? What would be a good name? Something no one has used; is there such a thing?_

I typed in the name I chose and logged on for the first time. A whole new world opened up before my eyes. It seemed I was in some kind of building. Behind me was a large blue circle that was spinning. I glanced around the area looking for him; but he was nowhere in sight. _He probably got sick of teaching me how to set things up._

"Atoli," a guy spoke to me. "That is a nice name for you Chigusa."

I turned around and looked at the guy who was speaking to me. He had spiky black hair and blue eyes, along with a red x right below his left eye. I looked at the name of the player that spoke; Maelstrom-Fenrir. "I'm sorry do I know you?" I spoke softly.

"Oh, sorry, I should have told you what my player name was," he chuckled lightly. "It is me Hiro."

I bowed in apology. "I'm sorry Hiro, I should have known it was you. I'm sorry."

"It is ok Atoli," Fenrir told me. "Oh and you can just call me Fenrir, everyone of my friends online do."

I felt nervous even though it was an online game. "Ok.. . Fenrir," I spoke in a barely audible voice. _Could I call Hiro a friend.. no who am I kidding he is just being polite._

Hiro.. .no Fenrir explained all about the world to me and showed me around. He even helped me level up once before we both signed out.

"Thank you Hiro-san I had a lot of fun," I told him. I spotted the look on the wall it was already past 9PM. "Oh no, I have to get going," I panicked. "But if I bring the stuff home with me, my parents will see it."

"I will bring it to you," Hiro offered. "I will bring it to your house after your parents go to sleep and set it up for you."

I felt nervous about that. _That would mean that Hiro would come around midnight and be in my bedroom at that time. But agreed anyway despite my bit of fear; I wanted to believe in Hiro, that he wouldn't do anything to me. After all he could have done something if he had wanted as soon as I entered his room. But he didn't so I wanted to trust that he was a good person._

I tried to quietly sneak into the house but as soon as I started taking off my shoes. I heard my mother and father yelling at me._ This is going to be a long and loud scolding…._

As soon as I entered the living room, I felt the sting of a slap. I turned and looked at my mother. I could still feel the heat from the slap. It hurt a lot, but I knew this was only the start, or at least that is what I hoped.

"How could you stay out this late," she yelled at me. "You wretch don't you realize how bad it looks if you are out this late. You are just like those other teenagers who shame their parents. Why can't you do anything right; you worthless daughter!"

"Do you want to shame us that bad. You little wretch you don't realize how good you have things. If it didn't shame us I would throw you out on the streets, but that would make us look bad!" father boomed at me.

On and on the yelling and insults came, over and over again. It lasted for almost an hour before they were finished. I ran to my room and laid down in my bed crying when it was finally over. _All that yelling and it was just for me being back so late, they haven't even learned about my grade yet._

I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. But I suddenly heard a light tapping sound on my window. I saw Hiro standing on the large tree branch that ran next to my window. Allowing him to come in I opened my window.

"Hello Atoli," Hiro greeted as he stepped into the room. "I will just quick set everything up, and up and then I will let you go back to sleep."

I watched as Hiro set up The World for me on my computer. It only took him a few minutes before the installer started up. After that it took around ten minutes for it to finish everything. Hiro checked to make sure everything worked before he bid goodbye and left out the window.

I was so tired when Hiro was installing everything, but now I felt wide awake. I wanted to log back on The World for a little while before going to sleep. I put on the headset, and logged into the game.

I remembered what Hiro told me about friend's lists, and I remembered we never added each other. So I quickly sent a friend invite to his character.

_I should level up some. I'm only level 2, and he is 45, if I want to party with him I should level up first. I wonder what class he picked._

I opened the menu in front of the chaos gate and entered three area words. It was a level one area so I should be alright by myself. I pressed the button and warped to the area.

The area I warped to make me think I was in an old Japanese style mansion. I walked around the area for a little while before I spotted a group of monsters. _Two onion like things; I can handle them I think._

I made my staff appear and rushed at the monsters. I whacked one of the Onion Mashes on the head. I quickly hit a second time before it realized what was going on.

I lifted the staff up to strike it again, but it suddenly spun around, bumping into me and knocking me to the ground.

I let out a cry of pain as it bit down on my leg. "Let go!" I yelled kicking the creature off me. I rose and started running away, but I was struck in the back by the other one.

_This is kind of hard._ I muttered to myself as I got up. "Repth!" I yelled as I cast the healing spell on myself. I rushed back at the monsters and fought some more until I needed to heal myself again. After a few times I finally had defeated the monsters, but I was also out of SP.

I collapsed after the fight. _This game is hard by myself. When I was playing with Hiro he would keep all but one monster busy and heal me if I got hurt._ I waited for my SP to return before heading off once again.

I heard the sound of footsteps and saw some other players heading towards me. One was a female player with green hair. She was dressed in black armor and had a bulky purple hat on her head. The other was a guy with silver hair. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and baggy blue pants.

"Oh, look another one." The girl laughed. She smirked; "She's all mine!" A large broadsword appeared in her hands and she rushed at me. Before I could even blink or think she slashed me with it.

My body turned gray and started to phase out as both of the other players laughed at me.

I found myself back in front of the chaos gate at Mac Anu. _I lost all the experience I got._

"Did something happen," a fragile looking little girl asked me. She was standing next to a tall male player. She had on a cute pink sleeveless outfit and a miniskirt. White feathered wings were attached to her back.

The male player had spiky dark gray hair. He wore mostly normal clothes with little armor.

"Were you attack by PK's?" the girl asked this time.

"Shika, stop it might have been a bad experience for her." The guy hissed.

"Sorry, sorry," the girl apologized. "I'm ShikaRose, and my friend here is Wyvern"

"Um.. . Nice to meet you," I said shyly.

"I know why don't Wyvern and I help you gain the experience and items back that you lost; and more." Shika suggested.

"You would really do that for me?" I asked feeling touched.

Shika smiled at me. "Oh course."

I smiled as we chose the area words and warped away. But not long after we entered the area Shika muttered. "I'm sorry."

"Um, excuse me," I answered puzzled.

Shika pulled out two small blades and in an instance she stabbed me in the chest with them. Just before I disappeared I heard her mutter, "I'm sorry Atoli."

I once again found myself in front of the chaos gate in Mac Anu._ It happened again… I was PKed._ I thought about giving up, but I decided I would try one more time to go to an area and level up.

I picked a level 2 area and warped away. I walked around field for a little while before I spotted the first set of monsters guarding the symbol fragment. I rushed at them and after a long fight managed to win. I continued fighting monsters in the area until I finally had all three fragments. By that time I was already level 4. I really felt good about myself I had managed to double my level. I walked towards the island with the beast statue on it.

As I crossed the bridge I saw some players getting harassed by other players. "Stop it!" I yelled with out thinking and rushed over to the group. "There isn't a reason to do this. Can't all of us players just get along?"

The two PKs laughed at me. "What are you an idiot. There is no reason! That is a good one, there is a reason. It is fun! And that is what a game is about, so we continue to do it because it is fun!"

And then right before my eyes they slaughtered the two players I was trying to save. "You're next," they laughed as they turned towards me.

I shook with fear as they drew closer and closer towards me. They lifted up their swords and I closed my eyes. But instead if the slash I heard two cries of pain. I opened my eyes and saw a player coated in spiky black armor standing in front of me. He had light grayish hair that was parted in the front. He held a large scythe in his hands.

_He saved me from the PKs. He saved me; worthless me. A newbie in the world; but he took the time to save me anyway. He really looks cool standing there. I must thank him for saving me._

I slowly stepped towards him. Nervously I opened my mouth to speak. "Um… thank you for-" I was cut off sharply by my savoir swing his scythe and slashing me. I was killed again, for the third time since I started playing The World. In the last hour I was killed three times. I hate this game!

"Sorry, I forgot you were there," he spoke. "I have trouble noticing worthless beginners!"

I froze. . . _that is right; I'm just a worthless person_. Mac Anu appeared before me again, but I no longer cared. I logged out of the game.

I didn't even realize until the game shut down that I had been crying. I ripped the headset off my head and threw it who-knows-where. Where it had landed I didn't care. I just wanted the infernal thing to go away.

Tears ran down my face as I cried. I sobbed as I lay in my bed. _I really am worthless…_

Log Out

* * *

Author's Text

Ok quick notes mostly. Asta and IYOTEN are the first PKs Atoli met. Shika is an Adept Rouge, she has powers from Harvest Cleric and Twin Blade. Wyvern is an Edge Punisher. Fenrir is a Lord Partizan. Haseo is in his third form (if you didn't already know)

Next don't expect things to be the same at all. Characters will have different roles than in the games. But anyone who has an important role in the games will at least make a one scene cameo. I call this project of mine project .hack A-Z. 26 .hack fics with each one have three Vols.

As far as paring it would be AtolixHaseoxShino (I know the same kind of main triangle as in the games) Series A focuses on Atoli and Haseo. But other series will focus on different characters. I hope you will enjoy my massive tribute to the .hack series. (oh yeah some might not even be GU fics)

Sorry if any facts are incorrect I'm going to go through GU again to recheck monsters and areas. (Area words will be mentioned for most places in the story)


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own .hack; Bandai does.

Story Rating: T

Song: (If I could pick a song, that would play for the story it would be) The Tale You were In by See-Saw

My writing style in fanfiction

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_Somthing being read or typed_

_

* * *

_Scene Change

* * *

**.hack//G.U. Absolution **

**Vol.1 Alienation. **

**(Main characters Atoli/Haseo/Shino)**

**Chapter 2**

I slowly got up the next morning as I heard my alarm go off. I really didn't feel like going to school today. So I tried to pretend to be sick. But my mom told me even if I was sick; I must go to school, for if I don't, I will shame my family.

School was terrible like usual. I was teased, tormented, made fun of, and bullied just like every other day. But today it seemed worse than it normally did. The words from him rang through my head all through the school day. 'Worthless people like you.'

I went home not sure what to do now. I laid in my bed and glanced around my room. My eyes fell up the discarded controller. _Maybe giving The World one last try wouldn't hurt. _I searched my room to find the headset I had thrown. _One last try, _I told myself as I logged on.

The real world faded away and I found myself once again in Mac Anu. I was just about to start walking when the mail icon flashed telling me I had 1 new email. I logged out and pulled up my desktop and checked my email.

_From Maelstrom-Fenrir_

_To Atoli_

_Subject: Friend Invite_

________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

_Atoli I'm so happy you sent me a friend invite. I wasn't sure if you would want to hang out with me in The World so I didn't send you one. I can't wait to play with you, but unfortunately that won't be for a while. I got in trouble for being out so late at night, so my internet has been taken away for a week. So I won't be online until the start of the next week. Have fun playing The World._

_Oh; Atoli watch out for PKs. There are quite a lot of them if you play late at night, or early in the morning. But a lot of PKs are well known, so I recommend checking the forum so you know what a lot of PKs look like. Not all players are bad though, it is just wise to be cautious._

_

* * *

_

_The forum, maybe I should check it out. _I closed my email and opened up the game again. _I was just playing at a bad time, that's all. Today things will be better I'm sure. _I opened up the forum as soon as the game started up. There were a lot of topics and posts. I picked the category PKs. One of the topics that looked interesting to me was called _Haseo; Terror of Death, or Hero?_

_Haseo; if I recall that was the name of that guy last night. I wonder what was written about him. _I opened the topic and read the posts.

_

* * *

_

_Hinoi – Topic Haseo; Terror of Death, or Hero? _

_Hello everyone! It is me Hinoi again; your unofficial reporter of The World! This week's topic is Haseo! I talked to many players about this famous player. And I even had the privilege to run into him a few days ago. Didn't get to talk to him though.. :( But I still plan on getting an interview before the end of this week. So check back! _

_Anyway back on topic I asked a bunch of random people what they thought about this famous Adept Rouge. Here are just a few of the answers I was given. Some players asked to remain anonymous, and I have respected that._

_Anonymous Player 1:Haseo? He is that famous player with the spiky black armor right. He looks really cool. But I have never had the chance to see him though. _

_Anonymous Player 2: Haseo is a bastard! He is just a jerk that PKs people. _

_Rinrin: Haseo is my hero! He came out of nowhere and saved me from getting PKed! I didn't get the chance to thank him though._

_Jinyo: Haseo is like knight of justice. He punishes all those bad PKs! He is amazing! _

_Anonymous Player 3: Haseo is a jerk. He PKed me, and he was such a high level I didn't stand a chance. Though I was about to PK someone lol. So no hard feelings right Terror of Death._

_ShikaRose: Haseo is a player. He is a cool player that stands for the justice system he believes in. He acts on that justice when he sees other players getting pushed around. He rushes in and saves them. I would label that a hero._

_Shino: Haseo. Haseo is very childish. He is quick to anger and holds it in, until it boils over. He keeps his emotions bottled away and is very immature. He is afraid of getting hurt so he keeps to himself, not letting anyone inside his protective bubble. He is quick to snap at people, and keeps up a cold attitude. But despite that he is a really good person, and will protect the people he trusts to the very end. _

_I talked to a bunch more people but those were the responses I chose to include. And as I said before; expect an interview with Haseo himself later this week. I still can't believe I was lucky enough to talk to someone who knows Haseo, she promised me I will get my interview. :D_

_Well there you have it. It is up to you to decide what you want to call Haseo. Either one of his two titles; Terror of Death, or Haseo the Hero. For me I consider him the latter, for I was actually saved by him last week. Sort of why I decided the next topic would be about him. _

_

* * *

_

_Tempera – Re Haseo; Terror of Death, or Hero? _

_I love your articles! Can I have Shino's member address? I want to meet Haseo too!_

_

* * *

_

_Hinoi - Re Haseo; Terror of Death, or Hero?_

_Tempera said_

_'I love your articles! Can I have Shino's member address? I want to meet Haseo too!'_

_Thank you. Sorry no; all information is confidential. This includes Haseo's member address as well. I wouldn't get anyone allowing my interviews if they kept getting bugged because I gave out their member addresses. So I don't want to see anymore posts asking for Shino or Haseo's member address. Oh next week I'm covering the event, with an interview with the winners! So check that one out as well, but still check back for Haseo's interview before that! _

_

* * *

_

_Haseo a hero? Well he did save me. .. . but then he PKed me. I wouldn't really call that a hero. I wonder what Haseo thinks of himself as; Hero or Terror of Death?_

I closed out the topic and read several others about PKs. After reading about PKs I decided to read some posts from other topics. I noticed a post that really interested me.

_

* * *

_

_Taiyo – Harvest Cleric needed!_

_We need a Harvest Cleric on our team for the upcoming event. Level doesn't matter; we will train you if needed. Hurry the event starts next week!_

_

* * *

_

_They probably wouldn't want a level 2 Cleric though. _

_

* * *

_

_Taiyo – Re Harvest Cleric needed!_

_As I said before level doesn't matter. We are willing to train a level 1 cleric if needed. Though if you are a low level you need to put in a serious effort, and play a lot before the event. So if your not willing to try to get along with the team, or maybe adjust your strategy, or have a busy social life, don't even bother replying to this post._

_

* * *

_

_I'm willing to put in a lot of effort. Maybe with this I will make some friends. It is worth a shot._ I pressed the reply button and typed up my response.

_

* * *

_

_Atoli – Re Harvest Cleric needed!_

_Um… Hi, I'm a Harvest Cleric, but I just started though. I'm only level 2. I would love to try and help your team. I will put in all my time after school to playing the game. So that is about 7 hours a day. _

_

* * *

_

_Reiko – Re Harvest Cleric needed!_

_Hi Atoli, I'm Reiko the other member of the team. We would love to have you. But final decisions are up to Taiyo. He should be getting on soon though._

_

* * *

_

_She said she would love to have me on their team. _A warm feeling arose, it was the feeling of someone finally showing me some real kindness.

_

* * *

_

_Atoli – Re Harvest Cleric needed!_

_Thank you Reiko-san, um, just wondering if you guys allow me to join the team how will I know?_

_

* * *

_

_Reiko – Re Harvest Cleric needed!_

_First Taiyo will send you an email, then he will close this topic. If you're wondering how long it will take. I can't really say, first Taiyo will send an email to me about it. But he has to get on first. It will be a little while though; he still has to come back from his part-time job. But he should be home in a few minutes. _

_

* * *

_

I closed out the forum and started walking around town. It wasn't long before the mail icon flashed. I was about to sign out when it flashed again, and then once more.

_Three emails? I suppose one is from Taiyo-san, and one is from Reiko-san, but who is the other one from?_

I logged out and decided and opened my email. I clicked and opened the first message.

_From Taiyo_

_To Atoli_

_Subject Welcome to the team! _

_

* * *

_

_Congratulations Atoli and welcome to the team. As I have seen you have already met Reiko. I'm Taiyo, both Reiko and I live in the same apartment complex. (I've been babysitting her for years; that is how we know each other.) _

_Reiko and I will both be on in a few minutes. If you are busy we understand, otherwise we would like to party with you. Don't worry about the level difference between us and you. _

_

* * *

_

I clicked next message and opened the next message.

_From Reiko_

_To Atoli_

_Subject Welcome to the Team!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Yeah! I just heard from Taiyo, that you have been accepted on our team! Allow me to be the first to congratulate you! ( ignore Taiyo's congratulations) We should play together some time!_

_

* * *

_

_From Taiyo_

_To Atoli _

_Subject Water Flower Grave Event_

_

* * *

_

_Atoli I realized you probably haven't heard about the event next week. It is a puzzle event called the Water Flower Grave event. Not much information was released about this event. All we know is that we have so solve some kind of puzzle before the other teams. Only teams of two or three are allowed to take part. And you need a Harvest Cleric, or an Adept Rouge with Harvest Cleric abilities to be able to complete the event. This event has never been done before so no players know what it is going to be like, or the rules so it is wise to come prepared with a lot of items, equips, but don't worry about that; I will stock the items. Being the team leader and the highest level character it is my responsibility. _

_

* * *

_

I closed out my email and started up the game, just to get ANOTHER EMAIL! I once again logged out and opened up my email again. It was from an email address I didn't recognize.

_From Haseo_

_To Atoli_

_Subject_

_

* * *

_

……

…_.._

…_.._

…_.._

_I'm sorry._

_

* * *

_

_Haseo, sent me an email. Saying he was sorry. He is apologizing to me. He is sorry that he killed me and that he said those things. Maybe Haseo really is a good guy. Hmm… I should send Haseo a reply._

I quickly typed up a reply to Haseo's email and sent it. I waited a little while and soon enough I received another email from Haseo.

_From Haseo_

_To Atoli_

_Subject _

_

* * *

_

_I'm glad your not going to stop playing. I don't normally PK people who aren't PKs. I'm not sure what I was thinking. I really seemed like any other PK at that time didn't I. I could help you level up in return for PKing you, if you want that is. _

_And I will always be around to protect you from PKers. After all I'm Haseo the Hero._

_

* * *

_

I read the message, then I reread it, and even third time; I wanted to make sure I was reading it right. _I'm going to party with Haseo. And he said even if we aren't playing together he would protect me._

I felt all happy and bubbly inside. I don't want that feeling to ever go away it makes me feel so good. _If only this feeling would last forever. Oh that is right I better reply to Haseo. _

After sending my reply I logged onto The World. As soon as Mac Anu popped up I got a flashmail from Reiko

_Hey Atoli want to play?_

_Let me see.. . how do I send a flashmail to a player when I don't have their member address again. Um… I click the flashmail button, type in the players name, then type my message, and send it right?_

I must have done things right for a minute later I got another flashmail from Reiko.

_Great! Taiyo and I will head back, be at the Chaos Gate in a few._

I waited a few minutes before two players warped in. One was a girl player character with short red hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a pink zipped up jacked with a white shirt underneath. Hanging from the straps on the jacket were pink pom-pom like things. The other player character was a guy mostly dressed in knight's armor. He had sharp black hair and green eyes.

"Atoli!" the girl character yelled cheerfully as she dove at me. "Hi; it is me Reiko! And that is Taiyo," she added addressing the male character.

I felt nervous again. It was so hard meeting people. "Hi, I'm Atoli. I've never seen character designs like both of yours."

"Oh, I know what you're thinking. You're thinking we hacked our characters. WRONG!" Reiko yelled excitedly. "I have connections." She replied mysteriously

"Her dad is a high up in C.C. Corp," Taiyo answered.

Reiko pouted, "You didn't have to say it. But since it is out in the open now, would you like a special one of a kind look for your player Atoli?"

I shook my head, "No thanks, I like my look."

Reiko pouted again. "Fine; but if you ever want a unique look just talk to me, I will hook you up."

"Um, thanks," I told her. _But I don't deserve to stand out, with a unique look. That should only be for the people who aren't worthless._

"Don't worry Atoli, we will help you level up real quick. I'm level 25, and Taiyo can one shot the monsters I have a hard time fighting. We will protect you from any PKs."

I smiled at them and we warped off to a level 10 area. Blurry Vane Crawl Tree. The field appeared before me. It looked like the other fields, but this one seemed special, it was night time instead of day. I thought that was really interesting, it gave me a nice warm feeling.

We walked around the area tell we ran into some monsters. "Atoli just stand back. Rue Kruz!" Reiko. A water blast rose and destroyed the two lizards.

Taiyo rushed forward and killed the two goblin mages with his large broadsword. He swung it horizontally and cut through them with one swing.

I was amazed, the monsters were defeating before I even begun to do anything. T_aiyo and Reiko are a lot higher level than I am and a lot better at the game. I can't do anything right… I'm worthless._

After playing for a while Taiyo had to run to the store. He left his character resting in the shade of a tree, while Reiko and I continued fighting monsters.

"Want to fight the boss of the area Atoli? It isn't very strong, it is just a Trainee Owl; I'm sure we could beat it."

I shook my head. "I don't think that is a good idea, and besides it looks like those players want to fight it." I pointed to where three players were standing not far away from us. They were looking straight at us, as they blocked our view of the boss.

I saw Reiko frown. "Atoli get ready," she said materializing her book. "They are all way to high to be playing in this area; they must be PKs."

The three players smirked and rushed at us. Reiko stood in front of me protectively. "I won't let you hurt Atoli!" she yelled, "Rue Kruz!"

They laughed as the water did very little damage to them. I watched helpless as they grabbed Reiko by the arm and got ready to PK her. _No Reiko! I have to do something! I can't just allow her to get Pked; but I'm worthless… I can't do anything . . . ._

Taiyo rushed forward and knocked Reiko out of the Pkers hands. He glared at them and dashed forward and swung his sword.

"Wait! Time out! This isn't right!" he screamed before he was slashed. "Get those girls," he said before his character turned gray and vanished.

The two other players rushed at Reiko and I, but one was cut off by Taiyo and they engaged in a heated fight. "Come on Atoli," Reiko shouted as she grabbed my hand. "We have to run away!"

We dashed away from the area and down the bridge. "If we can make it to the other side, we should be safe, not far on that island is a warp portal." Reiko explained.

"Like I will let you get that far!" the Twin Blade PKer laughed. He caught us and grabbed Reiko by the arm. He pulled her arm back far enjoying the scream she produced. "Cry, cry, cry, no one is going to save you."

"Leave her alone." I squeaked. I readied my staff to try and fight the other player.

He dropped Reiko and laughed and he strolled over to me. I swung my staff at him, but he blocked it. He grabbed me by the throat and tossed me into the large hill right behind me.

"Atoli!" Rekio cried out. "Rue Kruz!" But before the spell was cast the PK grabbed Reiko; canceling out the spell. He tossed her into the wall next to me.

"No more games," he smirked as he pulled out his blades. His eyes narrowed, as he walked towards us. "Time to die."

"Yeah, time for you," shouted a guy. His voice sounded vaguely familiar. I watching in surprise and amazement as a male player suddenly jumped in front of us and slashed the Twin Blade with his scythe. _Haseo saved me. He came to save me. He protected me. _

"Are you ok?" Haseo asked as he turned around.

"It is Haseo the Hero!" Reiko shouted. "Wow I actually saw Haseo, and he talked to me! Taiyo; over here look who saved us; it is Haseo!" Reiko cried out in delight as she waved to the approaching Taiyo.

"Yes. . . . . . we are fine," I answered almost silently.

Taiyo stopped right in front of Haseo. _I hope there isn't going to be a fight. _But to my surprise Taiyo got down on one knelt down before Haseo. "Thank you for rescuing and protecting Reiko."

Haseo seemed like he was put off. "Whatever, I just happened to be in this area that is all." He replied. "It is no big deal." He said while folding his arms. "Damn, what does that bastard want now!?" Haseo hissed suddenly. Haseo warped out of the area without another word.

_I wonder what happened. Why did Haseo use__ an item to warp out of the area? I wouldn't mind meeting him again. _

"Hey Atoli, you haven't joined a guild right?" Reiko asked.

"Yes I haven't joined a guild." I answered.

Reiko smiled. "Then join ours." She shouted happily. "The guild master is really nice, she is so cool, and Taiyo is the vice-guild master." After thinking about it I decided to join their guild; Tempest. "Ok, but wait a second, my mom wants me."

To be honest I didn't feel comfortable around Taiyo. He wasn't exactly friendly toward me, only talking to me a few times. I decided to try and talk to him. "So why did you chose sun for your name?" I asked.

"Huh?" Taiyo questioned.

"Taiyo, it means sun," I pointed out.

"Oh; that," he muttered. "It was the nickname my older sister gave me."

"You don't like it?" I questioned.

"Not really," he answered with a frown.

"Then, why do you use it?" I asked without thinking.

Taiyo seemed to trying to stop himself from yelling at me. "Don't ask about that topic anymore," he hissed coldly.

I quickly bowed in apology. "I'm sorry, I should have realized it was a sensitive subject for you." _How could I have done that? I should have been able to tell by his earlier reaction and stopped, but no I was stupid. I'm so stupid… so worthless. _

"Forget about it," Taiyo answered coldly trying a little to cool the heated mood. It seemed he couldn't cool his emotions for he told me, "Tell Reiko I'm sorry, but I'm going to log off."

_I'm sorry Taiyo; I didn't mean to make you mad. Maybe I shouldn't be on a team with them. If I just make Taiyo upset, I probably shouldn't be around them…__ Maybe I should just leave, send an apology to them, and tell them I can't be on a team with them. _

I quickly logged out and typed up my apology email. _Yeah, that is right, I shouldn't be allowed friends. I'm not a nice person, I'm worthless… _Just before I turned off my computer I received an email.

_From Haseo_

_To Atoli_

_Subject: _

_

* * *

_

_Atoli seemed like you attract PKs. You are still a low level; way too low. How about I help you level up? I will be in this area__ Unseeing Gray Holy Ground; tomorrow night. I will meet you there at 8PM if you are interested in playing together._

_

* * *

_

_Haseo cares, about me. He protected me, and will always protect and care for me._

**Log Out**

Sorry took so long. Had to recheck things in GU. I took out the whole battle area thing; because I feel it would be odd in battles with other players, so I feel it wouldn't be there. I will mention it with battles against monsters, just not players. Oh and I created an item that made the player warp out of the area, I just felt like in an online game there should be one. What happens if suddenly the player has to leave?

Next chapter will still be in Atoli's POV, but chapter 4 will be in Haseo's! Next chapter should be up soon!

Thank you for the reviews! I enjoyed reading them so much XD I read each multiple times.

Happy Valentines Day! Or Happy Birthday if today is your b-day; like my my dog. He is giving me a weird look now XD

See ya


End file.
